God (The Primordials)
God is the first Primordial Being, and the creator of almost everything in existence, having existed throughout eternity and is older than everything. God is the older brother of Chaos, Pagan, Death and Oberon and the half brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. God is also the Father and Creator of the Archangels, Angels, The Messiah, the Leviathan, and Humanity. History When God was starting Creation His younger brothers came into being at the same moment their concepts came into existence. He later created His first and most powerful beings of light, the Archangels; who are His sons with Michael being the first and most loyal, Lucifer being the second and most luminous, Raphael being the third and most pragmatic and Gabriel being the fourth and most mischievous. He then made Heaven and the physical universe and shortly after that He created His first beasts, the Leviathans. When Pagan started to create his own children Chaos attacked and corrupted them, making them have delusions of supremacy and Godhood. Chaos also corrupted the Leviathan, making their hunger go out of control and causing God to create a dimension for them to be content in. He sent His archangels to assist Pagan in sealing Chaos away, consenting to His son Lucifer bearing the lock on its cage. God later created the younger angels, mortals, and eventually He crafted what He and His brothers considered His greatest work in terms of potential, humanity. God asked His angels to bow to humanity in respect. Sadly His second son Lucifer was affected by the Mark of Chaos, it made him jealous of Humanity and eventually caused the archangel to torture and corrupt Mundus and Lilith into demons, resulting in God being forced to punish Lucifer with a heavy heart and sent into a Cage that God created. As a result of the fighting Gabriel attempted to leave Heaven but God appeared before his son, Gabriel was scared that his father would stop him but God merely said that he understood why Gabriel was leaving and gave His son His blessing in doing so, directing him to Pagan who could help him hide. He gradually gave Michael and Raphael more responsibility in ruling Heaven, as He didn't want His children to be dependent on Him forever. Eventually, God left once He was confident that His two sons could rule Heaven effectively, and trusted that His creation to thrive without Him constantly watching over them. Present Day When the apocalypse was happening God appeared on Earth as a prophet name Chuck Shurley to assist in His creations choosing there own fate, as he wanted them to save themselves and not go by a script that He wrote. As Chuck Shurley, God gave Dean and Sam key information during their attempts to avert the apocalypse, and eventually informed Dean of where the final battle would occur. God later disappeared in a white mist after writing down His newest story. After the apocalypse was averted, and when Pagan was meeting with the Nephesh, God confronted a spying Crowley. The King of Hell fled due to thinking that He was an Archangel, and the vast holy Aura that He emitted cause the Demon to experience sickness. He then met with Pagan while His younger brother was taking a small break from ruling Heaven. God spoke with Pagan, catching up and exchanging stories with His brother, and calling Karen over when she was eavesdropping on their conversation, wanting to meet His niece in person. Personality God has been described by His younger brothers and the Archangels as a fair being, allowing His creations free will instead of demanding they follow His design. God is a very understanding being, when His son Gabriel was leaving Heaven after the fighting between his older brothers He didn't stop the archangel and directed His son to Pagan, who helped Gabriel hide from the Host of Heaven as the trickster Loki. When Kevin Tran was troubled by his life as a Prophet and was in a depression, blaming God for his new difficulties He appeared before Kevin. God listened to the young Prophet's feelings of confusion and worthlessness, informing the new Prophet of why He chose Kevin, helping him gain confidence in his role. While many of God's actions and decisions might be seen as random, neglectful, or irresponsible He always has a reason for doing them that isn't understood until after the events have occurred or even at all. He is not uncaring to the plights of his creations, but wants them to try and save themselves instead of relying on Him and His brothers, as preventing negative consequences for any action is removing the ability to make mistakes, which is a part of free will. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being of Light, God holds an unimaginable amount of power, surpassing His younger brothers individually and equaling them together. * Top Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: God can do anything He can think of, and is only limited by the combined might of His younger brothers. * Top Tier Nigh-Omniscience: God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell Him, the only thing He doesn't already know is the thoughts of His younger brothers or their plans if they haven't shared them. * Amortality: Being the first of the five Primordial Beings, God is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Light He cannot be killed as long as Light exists. * Nigh-Invulnerability: God, as the most powerful being in existence is almost entirely immune to damage. Only the other Primordial Beings are capable of harming Him, and only together being capable of killing Him. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Future Sight: As a Primordial Being God is able to see into the future with a degree of accuracy rivaling Oberon, and did this while writing the Supernatural book series and looking into the most likely future in the process. * Supernatural Concealment: God is able to hide His true identity from anyone except Pagan, with beings that should know Him such as Raphael being entirely unable to recognize Him while in the same room. However it was later revealed that His son should of been able to sense who Chuck Shurley actually was, and the only reason he couldn't was because of the exhaustion and resentment he had of duties that God had left him and Michael. * Supernatural Perception: God can locate and perceive anyone in existence regardless of their method of hiding, instantly seeing through Karen's attempts to cloak herself as she listened in on God and Pagan having a conversation. God even knew about Cassandra and Karen's relation to Pagan despite His younger brother being able to hide their relation from Death. * Super Strength: God can physically overwhelm any being in existence. * Shapeshifting: God can take on any form He wishes. * Teleportation: God can appear anywhere in the universe, with only two other Primordial Beings working together being capable of stopping Him. * Resurrection: God is capable of reviving any being in existence, having resurrected Castiel twice. * Purification/Healing: God, as the most powerful being in existence can heal and purify anything. God's simple presence is enough to gradually purify a demon as powerful a Crowley. * Entity/World Creation: God created almost everything in existence. * Power Bestowal: When He revived Castiel after the apocalypse was averted He revived him, giving Castiel the power and rank of a Seraphim. He also crafted the neutral magic that exists throughout Creation and gifted the angels with Holy Magic. God also gifted a few humans with the ability to hear into the afterlife, and did this for Joan of Arc. * Holy Aura: God holds an vast holy presence actually causing Crowley to feel sick while near Him, requiring the Demon King to teleport into one of the deepest parts of Hell to recover. Former Powers & Abilities God existed throughout eternity before His younger brothers and was absolute, now that He made existence He lost His absolute power but is still stronger than anyone else. * Omnipotence: Before He made everything and was the only being in existence He held absolute power. * Omniscience: When God was the only being in existence He knew absolutely everything that there was to know. * Omnipresence: Before God created existence He was all that there was. Equipment * The Splinter: God carries this artifact, which is the most powerful weapon in Creation. Vulnerabilities Even though He is the first and most powerful primordial, He has some weaknesses. * His Brothers: His younger brothers have the ability to harm Him, but only together can they kill Him. * Pagan's Sword : This is one of the few weapons that can harm Him, but not to a great degree. * Death's Scythe: This is one of the few weapons that can harm Him, but not to any significant degree. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters